


Di decisioni improvvise, ma che erano quelle giuste

by Boulevardmathi



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Angst, Autostrada, Che in realtà è assente, Decisioni improvvise, Eurovision, Fluff, M/M, Sanremo 2018, Scusate ma stavolta ci stava, primo bacio, singers - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:25:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boulevardmathi/pseuds/Boulevardmathi
Summary: Capisci quanto tieni ad una persona quando quella, in un gesto, ti mostra tutto il suo amore. E a volte questi gesti non solo altro che decisioni improvvise.





	Di decisioni improvvise, ma che erano quelle giuste

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, perciò, ecco qui il mio secondo lavoro!  
> Non vi dico niente adesso, dico tutto alla fine, perciò per ora buona lettura ed enjoy!

“No Fabbrì, così non va. Dimmi cos’hai.”  
“Non c’ho niente, te l’ho gia detto.”  
“Senti, ti conosco da abbastanza tempo da sapere quando qualcosa ti da fastidio, credo, no?”  
“Oi, senti, non preoccuparti per me, adesso riprendiamo, che abbiamo tanto lavoro da fare e poco tempo, eh?”

Ermal sbuffò sonoramente: quando Fabrizio ci si metteva, sapeva essere ancora più cocciuto di lui. Ma sul suo viso si vedeva chiaramente che qualcosa non andava. Non cantava mai con la fronte corrucciata, eppure, prima che Ermal interrompesse la musica, stava cantando con la mascella serrata e le sopracciglia strette tra di loro. Lo preoccupava vederlo così, ma gli dava anche tantissimo fastidio che non gli volesse dire quale fosse il problema, e dato che generalmente gli diceva sempre tutto, la cosa doveva essere grave. 

Erano due giorni che erano chiusi in studio, a preparare la loro canzone per l’Eurofestival, a cui mancava poco meno di un mese, e fin dall’inizio Fabrizio si era mostrato distante e incupito, restio a lavorare sulla canzone. Ovvio, l’idea di accorciare “Non mi avete fatto niente” di oltre venti secondi non piaceva neanche ad Ermal, ma proprio per questo voleva lavorarci il più possibile, cosi da mantenere la canzone tanto bella quanto lo era prima. E allora qual era il problema di Fabrizio? Aveva bisogno di scoprirlo, perché l’Eurovision si avvicinava e loro dovevano presentarsi pronti, così insistette ancora.

“Ti direi di staccare un po, ma è da due giorni che stai così, e io non so più che fare.”  
Fece una pausa, guardando l’altro non incrociava il suo sguardo, poi riprese.  
“Ti prego, dimmi che succede, Fabrì. Ho bisogno di te per fare quello che dobbiamo fare. Lo sai che mi puoi dire tutto, no?”  
“Questo no, Ermal, questo davvero no.”

 

 

Ed era vero. Fabrizio non si sarebbe lasciato scappare neanche una parola su ciò che lo tormentava da quando avevano incominciato a lavorare sul nuovo arrangiamento della loro canzone, perché conosceva Ermal abbastanza bene da sapere che gli avrebbe spezzato il cuore.

La faccenda, in sé per sé, era semplice: lui all’Eurovision non ci voleva andare. Perché una carriera se l’era fatta in Italia, e gli andava bene così; perché l’inglese non lo parlava poi così bene, e sapeva che si sarebbe sentito a disagio durante le interviste, e gia si immaginava gli attacchi d’ansia e tutto il resto; perché la canzone sarebbe rimasta troppo drasticamente modificata da tornare ad essere quella che lui aveva imparato ad amare al fianco di Ermal; perchè, semplicemente, non se la sentiva di affrontare anche quell’ennesima prova. 

Solo che poi alzò lo sguardo, vide che Ermal era preoccupatissimo, e gli si spezzò il cuore, sapendo che l’unica cosa che questo suo silenzio stava mostrando all’altro era una mancanza di fiducia nei suoi confronti. Allora prese un respiro profondo, pregando che ciò che stava per dire non avrebbe rovinato il loro rapporto.

“Va bene, te lo dico, ma lasciami finire il discorso, perché hai bisogno di sentirlo tutto.  
Non voglio andare all’Eurovision, Ermal. Non sono il tipo, e siccome è una piattaforma di portata europea la mia carriera ne uscirebbe scombussolata, e in più non me la sento proprio di tagliare la canzone.”  
Una manciata di secondi trascorsero nel silenzio, poi Ermal rispose.  
“Fabbrì, perché non me l’hai detto prima?”

Ah, si. Perchè? Per Ermal, ovviamente. Perché mentre per lui l’Eurovision sarebbe stato solo un gran casino, per Ermal poteva essere un’enorme svolta, e avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa per lui.

“Perchè tutta sta roba che ti ho detto sono solo scemenze, mentre per te l’Eurovision è importante, per la tua carriera, per la tua visibilità, perché so quanto ci tieni a mandare a tutta l’Europa il nostro messaggio. Insomma, per te. Perché tutte queste cose le posso anche sopportare se si tratta di qualcosa che è importante per te.”

 

Ermal ci mise un po' a rispondere a ciò che gli aveva detto Fabrizio, e sperò che l’altro non lo prendesse come un segno d’incazzatura. Lui incazzato non lo era per niente, anzi, un pochino lo era, ma solo perché avrebbe preferito che Fabrizio gli avesse esternato i suoi dubbi prima.  
“Sei un idiota, lo sai? Aspetta un secondo.”  
Si allontanò, tirò fuori il telefonino dalla tasca, e chiamò il suo manager.  
La telefonata durò cinque minuti buoni, anche perchè spiegare al tuo manager il motivo per cui non volevi più partecipare a un festival di portata internazionale a meno di un mese dall’evento non era la cosa più semplice di sempre, e si concluse con un tassativo “Insomma, ha capito. Occupati tu di parlare con quelli dell’Eurovision, eh?” da parte di Ermal, che poi attaccò.

 

Dietro di lui, Fabrizio era basito. Non poteva credere alle sue orecchie: Ermal aveva appena ritirato la loro canzone dall’Eurovision. Avrebbe voluto fermarlo, ma era incapace di fare qualunque cosa, in quel momento: per quale motivo l’aveva fatto? Pensava ne avrebbero parlato, discusso; mai avrebbe immaginato che Ermal potesse fare una cosa simile. Quel festival era un’opportunità troppo grande per lui per buttarla via solo a causa dei suoi “capricci”. E fu proprio questo che gli disse, con ancora gli occhi sgranati. Quello che non gli disse, però, era che era profondamente sollevato da quella decisione: non aveva alcuna voglia di partecipare al festival, non quando possedeva gia tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno in quel momento della sua vita, e quella partecipazione gli avrebbe solamente portato altra ansia. 

“Ma per quale diavolo di motivo l’hai fatto, Ermal? Cosa ti è saltato in mente? Almeno tu potevi andarci, che ne so, o comunque queste insicurezze me le sarei fatte passare, non sono le prime e di sicuro non saranno le ultime, no ma davvero, cosa ti è saltato in testa? Avremmo potuto trovare una soluzione!”

L’altro, di tutta risposta, lo guardò forte negli occhi, e si degnò di rispondergli solo qualche secondo dopo.  
“Perchè siamo una squadra, Fabbrì. Non siamo un duo dinamico, non siamo due che stanno insieme a casaccio, siamo una squadra. Non ti lascio indietro, non ti faccio fare qualcosa che ti mette a disagio, mi sentirei troppo in colpa ad andare a quello stupido festival sapendo che tu non sei felice. Chissene frega della mia carriera, cazzo, se tu non stai bene, non sto bene neanche io, Fabbrì, che poi lo so che avresti solo fatto finta di farti passare questi dubbi. Questa era l’unica cosa da fare. Ti conosco, io, sei buono come il pane, che questa cosa non me la volevi neanche dire perché ti preoccupavi per la mia carriera, ma lo vuoi capire che devi pensare prima a te stesso, eh, Fabbrì?”

 

Fabrizio non aveva parola per esprimere la gratitudine che provava per Ermal in quel momento. Poteva semplicemente ringraziare qualcuno lassù in cima di averglielo fatto incontrare.  
Lo abbracciò, se non altro per nascondere le lacrime che gli stavano rigando il viso, che una cosa così bella non gliel’aveva mai detta nessuno. Ermal di rimando lo strinse forte, ripetendogli con un gesto quanto bene gli volesse, e Fabrizio lo capì lì, tra due braccia che aveva imparato a conoscere meglio di sé stesso, che nessun altro avrebbe mai potuto fare una cosa simile per lui. Ermal non gliel’aveva mai detto esplicitamente, ma lui aveva capito quanto l’altro tenesse a quel festival, eppure gli erano bastati un paio di dubbi da parte di Fabrizio per annullare tutto e dire addio ad un trampolino di lancio meraviglioso per la sua carriera. Lo capì lì, che lui amava Ermal sopra ogni altra cosa, e che le lacrime che stava piangendo erano solo l’effetto di quello che provava per l’altro, un sentimento più profondo di quello che aveva descritto in tutte le sue canzoni. Ermal era il centro del suo mondo, accanto alla musica, e per un millesimo di secondo, stretto in un abbraccio che non avrebbe voluto mai sciogliere, pensò che forse anche lui era il centro di quello di Ermal. 

Si strofinò contro la sua spalla, un po come gesto affettuoso, un po per asciugarsi le lacrime che non voleva assolutamente far vedere all’altro, ma aveva sottovalutato quanto fosse consapevole del suo corpo.  
“Ma ti stai asciugando su di me, scusa?”  
Fabrizio si staccò, tirando su col naso, come un bambino, imbarazzato oltre ogni limite per questo improvviso gesto emotivo che da tutti si sarebbe aspettato fuorché da se stesso, poi rispose per le rime all’accusa dell’altro.  
“Vorrei ricordarti che la notte dopo la vittoria a Sanremo, la mia maglietta è diventata il tuo fazzoletto preferito, quindi non ti lamentare, milanesucolo da quattro soldi.”  
“Ehi, abbassiamo i toni, eh, che qua gli insulti pesanti non sono tollerati. E comunque, era una maglietta bucata e lercia, anzi, il fatto che tu l’abbia buttata è una grazia per l’umanità”  
“Pensala come vuoi, ma era una delle mie preferite. Ehi, adesso che non abbiamo più niente da fard qua, che ne dici di andare a mangiare qualcosa?”  
Ermal acconsentì, e si girò per uscire dalla stanza, ma c’era ancora qualcosa che gli doveva dire.

“Ehi, Erm?”  
“Si, Fabbrì?”  
“Grazie.”

L’altro sorrise come solo lui sapeva fare, e Fabrizio non poté fare altro che pensare che se fosse morto in quel momento, la sua vita sarebbe stata comunque bellissima. 

 

 

Erano usciti dallo studio, seguiti dagli sguardi straniti del portiere che non si ricordava più neanche quando fossero entrati, ed erano andati in una steakhouse che entrambi adoravano. Erano stati bene come riuscivano ad essere solo quando erano insieme, e tra risate e sorrisi, si era fatta mezzanotte. Fabrizio aveva deciso di tornare a Roma per stare un pochino a casa, nonostante la tarda ora, dato che non la vedeva da tanto: finiti i firmacopie, si era catapultato a Milano per occuparsi dell’Eurovision. Aveva invitato Ermal a raggiungerlo nel weekend, per godersi un po la città in quel clima che non era più primavera ma non era ancora neanche estate. Dopodichè, il romano era partito, ed il milanese era tornato a casa. 

Ermal era anche riuscito ad addormentarsi, stanco com’era, decidendo di condividere con i suoi fan la notizia e le ragioni della rinuncia all’Eurovision il giorno dopo, ma non aveva levato la suoneria, e fu svegliato da un suono ininterrotto proveniente dal telefono. Inizialmente pensò che fosse la sveglia, ma poi scoprì che erano notifiche continue dei vari social su cui aveva un account. Li lesse, uno ad uno, chiedendosi come mai tutte quelle notifiche alle due di notte, ma scoprì presto e con suo grande orrore che il problema era semplice: volevano sapere il perché della scelta di abbandonare l’Eurovision. C’era chi era triste, chi arrabbiato, che voleva solo spiegazioni.

Ora, la cosa in se per se era semplice da spiegare, magari con qualche bugia fatta ad arte, ma Ermal sentì un gran vuoto dentro di se, impancandosi, con il respiro affannoso e gli occhi lucidi. Era andato a letto felice come lo era stato poche volte nella sua vita, con la consapevolezza di avere Fabrizio al proprio fianco, entusiasta all’idea di rivederlo ne finesettimana. Ma in quel momento riusciva solo a pensare che li aveva delusi, tutti, dal primo all’ultimo. Non riusciva ad articolare i propri pensieri, a capire quanto fosse stupida quell’affermazione, pensava solo che li aveva delusi. 

Si sentiva malissimo, con le lacrime che bruciavano e i polmoni che non riuscivano a prendere abbastanza aria, la bocca che si dimenticava di prendere il posto del naso e ripeteva, senza voce, “li ho delusi, li ho delusi, li ho delusi..” Dopo una trentina di minuti, in cui l’attacco di panico non era migliorato per niente, Ermal pensò solo che aveva assolutamente bisogno di calmarsi, perché i suoi occhi, ormai secchi, piangevano dolorosamente pur avendo esaurito le lacrime, e decise di chiamare Fabrizio, perché era uno dei pochi che potevano calmarlo, e in quel momento gli sembrava la persona più vicina. 

 

 

Fabrizio era ormai quasi a metà strada, quando gli arrivò la telefonata di Ermal. Premette il pulsante di risposta, avendo il telefono collegato all’impianto stereo col Bluetooth.  
“Oi Erm, pensavo dormis-“  
Si interruppe non appena sentì il suono di qualcuno che piangeva.  
“Ermal, oi, Ermal, che succede, che diavolo succede?”  
L’altro non rispose, e Fabrizio riuscì a sentire anche i respiri affannati e il cigolio delle molle del letto. Capì che stava succedendo qualcosa di grave, forse un attacco di panico, e riuscì ad imboccare l’uscita dall’autostrada appena in tempo, intenzionato a tornare nel minor tempo possibile a Milano.  
“Ehi, senti, ascoltami, sto tornando indietro, tu cerca di calmarti, non dire niente, l’importante è che ti calmi prima che arrivo, che arriverò tra due ore circa e non puoi stare in questo stato così tanto. Ti ricordi come abbiamo fatto a Sanremo, si, allora dai, su, conta gli oggetti nella stanza con me: uno, due…”

 

 

Fabrizio aveva la voce arsa e l’adrenalina a mille, dopo aver cullato Ermal parlando il più dolcemente possibile, ad un certo punto si era pure messo a cantare, mentre guidava così velocemente che gli sarebbero arrivate tante di quelle multe da riempire un cassetto. Ma non gliene fregava nulla: l’importante era che Ermal si fosse calmato, circa a metà del suo viaggio di ritorno, e adesso si stava facendo una camomilla. Sentire il rumore delle stoviglie tramite gli altoparlanti del telefono lo aiutò a calmarsi, anche se non si era neanche accorto di essere così preoccupato da fargli venire la tachicardia.

“Oi, sono qui sotto, adesso arrivo, okay?”  
“Sembri la versione mielosa della bambola assassina.”  
Mentre Fabrizio rideva, meravigliandosi di come Ermal potesse fare battute dopo essere uscito da un terribile attacco, arrivò sull’uscio di casa Meta, e questo gli aprì la porta. Il più grande lo abbracciò subito- sapeva che a Ermal faceva bene il contatto fisico dopo in quelle situazioni: lo aiutava a ritornare alla realtà, ad uscire dai meandri della sua mente e a fargli capire che non era solo. E a lui faceva bene sentirlo tutto intero tra le sue braccia, preoccupato com’era.  
Non sapeva neanche perché gli fosse venuto l’attacco, ma era una lacuna che aveva intenzione di colmare presto. Si sedettero sul divano, entrambi a gambe incrociate uno accanto all’altro, con in mano una tazza di camomilla calda. Ermal non perse tempo, e si premurò subito di spiegargli quale fosse stata la ragione. Ma non lo fece a parole: gli mostrò il telefono. E poi gli disse solo: “mi sentivo come se li avessi delusi.” Era più semplice così.

Per Fabrizio, la realizzazione di ciò che aveva causato l’attacco ad Ermal fu come un pugno allo stomaco. Era colpa sua: sua e dei suoi dubbi da vecchio stanco e ansioso, che, come ogni volta, avevano rovinato tutto, e anzi, avevano causato un attacco di panico alla persona di cui era innamorato. Dio, se si faceva schifo. Ma Ermal intuì subito i suoi pensieri, e si mise su un fianco, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“No, Fabrì, non lo pensare neanche per scherzo, so cosa stai pensando, e non ci provare, non è colpa tua, era la cosa giusta da fare, è solo colpa mia che non riesco ad essere razionale e mi creo problemi che non esistono, io non li ho delusi davvero, tu neppure, era tutto frutto della mia mente annebbiata dal son-“  
“No lo dico io, questa storia è colpa mia, dovevo starmene zitto, vedi, tu hai appena avuto un attacco di panico lungo più di due ore e sei qui a consolarmi, sono solo un peso per te. Ermal, scusami, scusami tanto, è solo che rovino sempre tutto e non avresti dovuto neanche avere la base per un pensiero del genere, scusami, scusam-“  
“Smettila, non lo dire neanche per scherzo che sei un peso per me, sei una delle cose più belle della mia vit-“  
L’attenzione di Ermal fu improvvisamente catturata dallo schermo del suo telefonino, che, col suo armeggiare, aveva aperto la pagina delle chiamate recenti.

 

FABRIZIO 02:37-04:05

 

Il pensiero che attraversò la sua mente fu fulmineo, eppure cambiò tutto. Fabrizio era stato al telefono con lui per due ore. Aveva, per la prima parte della chiamata, parlato solo lui, gli aveva perfino cantato qualche canzone, e non si ricordava molto, solo che la voce di Fabrizio era stranamente perfetta per le ninnenanne.  
Fabrizio che aveva fatto dietrofront non appena aveva intuito che qualcosa non andava, Fabrizio che aveva quasi sicuramente corso come un matto in autostrada, Fabrizio che si sentiva in colpa per un problema che era solo nella sua testa, Fabrizio che non si rendeva conto di tutto ciò che Ermal avrebbe fatto per lui, Fabrizio che metteva sempre al primo posto gli altri, Fabrizio che semplicemente parlando lo aveva aiutato a calmarsi, Fabrizio che aveva due occhi che alla penombra di quella stanza illuminata solo dall’alba milanese brillavano di bontà, senso di colpa e… e amore.  
Perché si amavano, si amavano come non mai, erano l’uno la priorità dell’altro.  
Vedere l’amore negli occhi di Fabrizio lo aiutò a portare a galla il suo, di amore, che esisteva da quando si erano trovati per la prima volta dietro le quinte di Sanremo 2017, ovvero, per loro due, nel loro universo, da sempre.

Ermal prese un respiro profondo: doveva dire all’altro una cosa che avrebbe fatto bene ad entrambi. L’altro si era preoccupato, vedendolo improvvisamente così assorto, ma non l’aveva interrotto, conoscendo bene quello sguardo, quello di quando si realizza qualcosa.

“Basta, Fabbrì, non importa. Importa che se qui, che mi hai aiutato. Importa che io oggi ho fatto la cosa giusta. I perché non importano: solo uno è importante.”  
Fabrizio non ebbe il tempo di dire niente, perché fu travolto dalla verità di ciò che stava dicendo l’altro.  
“Che io e te ci amiamo.”

Lo disse con una sicurezza che non credeva di possedere, ma in fondo, non c’erano dubbi, non su questo.  
Si baciarono di slancio, ma con dolcezza, quella dolcezza propria dei sentimenti che provavano l’uno per l’altro, e fu come iniziare a scrivere una canzone: il foglio era bianco e la penna era salda in mano, e quello che c’era da scrivere, beh, l’avrebbero scritto insieme. 

 

Così il risveglio della città li trovò abbracciati, addormentati sul divano senza nessuna distanza a separarli, con le mani di Fabrizio che avevano ancora l’odore della pelle del volante della sua macchina.  
E quando i primi impiegati uscirono per la pausa pranzo, la luce del sole illuminava i loro occhi mentre cucinavano pancakes, un’idea bizzarra che era venuta ad Ermal perché non li mangiava da tempo.  
E la luce dei lampioni li vide, invece, parlare, parlare senza sosta, guardandosi negli occhi, perché di cose di cui parlare ne avrebbero sempre avute tante, e parlare con una persona che ha degli occhi così lucenti d’amore è memorabile.  
Anche la notte li vide, ma non vide loro, bensì i loro pensieri.  
Pensavano che una telefonata e un’uscita dell’autostrada erano le cose più strampalate che si fossero mai sentite per unire due persone, ma d’altronde, l’amore non usa gli occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima di tutto, grazie mille di aver letto la mia storia, spero che vi sia piaciuta. I commenti sono sempre i benvenuti!
> 
> Ora, ho qualcosina da dire:  
> Innanzitutto, tutte i dubbi che ha Fabrizio sulla partecipazione all'Eurovision sono anche alcune delle ragioni per cui preferirei non partecipassero al festival, ma non potendo ovviamente impedire questa loro partecipazione, mi godrò semplicemente il nuovo materiale che arriverà.  
> Dopodiché, devo dire che non potrei mai conoscere Ermal e Fabrizio così bene da scriverli perfettamente coerenti alla loro persona, ma semplicemente li scrivo costruendoli su quanto so di loro.  
> Infine, mi è capitato di avere attacchi di panico, ma mi è difficile descriverli, perciò perdonatemi se la descrizione non è delle più accurate, e spero inoltre mi perdoniate se non ho mantenuto i tempi effettivi del percorso Roma-Milano in macchina, ma non erano funzionali ai tempi della storia.


End file.
